


31 Letters AU

by Theatreandcomicfreak



Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatreandcomicfreak/pseuds/Theatreandcomicfreak
Summary: My submission for Angst April.Marinette and Jason are each other’s siblings, their own chosen family. Marinette didn’t think that would ever change, but then Jason moved in with Bruce Wayne.He told her he was going to find his real family—his real mother—and he never responded to her letters again, but Marinette never stopped writing them. Even if Jason didn’t care for her anymore now that he found his real family, Marinette would always call him her brother.Fate placed her back in Gotham years after being adopted and living in Paris.She sees a face she never thought she’d see again.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Chang/Damian Wayne
Comments: 38
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

> **“The sky collapsed without a sound**
> 
> **As broken pieces hit the ground**
> 
> **The rain fell down around me and I drowned**
> 
> **But I will save you” —Dear Evan Hansen**

————————-

“ T hese were her last words to you…”

With trembling hands Jason Todd undid the satin pink ribbon on the stack of ivory letters. He bumped his elbow against the wooden desk causing all the letters to go flying. He dropped to the floor immediately, frantically trying to pick them up, knocking his chair over in the process.

Jason picked up the nearest one, dated June 15, 2022. 

His eyes watered and hands shook as he opened the creamy white envelope. Using the utmost of care, Jason pulled the letter out and began to read.

_ Dear Jason, _

_ I’m writing this letter solely to tell you it will be my last. Life has gotten...complicated. There’s this girl and all she wants to do is make my life miserable, I told you about her in my last letter, adding that on top of Chloé...I can’t take it anymore. I don’t know if you even read these, I still don’t know what I did wrong. I just can’t do anything right anymore. Soon it won’t matter though, soon there’ll be no trace of my mistakes left... _

_ What I’m trying to say is you had the right idea, never talking to me again I mean. I’m a burden to the world around me, maman and papa always have to clean up my messes whenever Lila lies, my class hates me just like you, and Chloé was actually right for once. She said the world would be better without Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  _

_ I can’t help but agree, I know if you were here you’d agree too. You always were the smarter one. _

_ Anyway, I just didn’t want you to think I hated you when my letters stopped, I still love you even if you don’t love me. You’ll always be my brother even if I’m not a sister to you anymore.  _

_ I’m going to miss you Jay Jay, even if you haven’t spoken to me for years, but as a hero of Paris I need to know what’s best for others and put that above myself. _

_ What’s best for everyone else is for me to go...permanently. _

_ My parents and Tikki can’t keep trying to make me feel better every time I’m upset, I’m a time waster and burden. My old friends wouldn’t even notice if I was gone, actually they’d probably be happy, and everything will be worth it if I can make them and you happy just one more time. _

_ Remember those nights when we used to go up that big hill in Gotham and watch the stars until we fell asleep?  _

He remembered. He used to watch her look at the sky, he remembered her toothy grin as she saw each constellation. She never fell asleep easily, it always took her awhile, she was always scared someone was going to come take her from Jason in their sleep. Jason waited, every night under the stars. He never let himself fall asleep. He let her go to sleep, peaceful and innocent, looking at her nobody would think she was a street kid who’d gone through hell. Nobody was going to separate them, not if he could help it. 

His sister, the only one that mattered.

_ Even if you don’t, even if you forgot all about me, I remember them. Those nights were always my favorites.  _

_ I imagine I’m there all the time. _

_ I imagine I’m there now. _

_ I know you never fell asleep, I know you always watched guard in the night. Watch guard for me Jason. I’m going to sleep. _

_ I’m sleeping under the stars with you. _

_ I’ll sleep under the stars with you forever Jason. Only this time, I won’t wake up.  _

_ Goodbye big brother, _

_ Marinette _

Jason didn’t even realize he was crying until he saw the wet splotches wet the paper and smear her pink handwriting. It couldn’t be real. He refused to let it be real. Because if it was...it was all  _ his _ fault.  _ He _ caused his sister every single bit of heartbreak she ever had. 

He choked for a second feeling a sob rise in his throat.

_ ‘How did it come to this?’ _ He asked himself.

And that’s what he was going to find out.

So he opened the very first letter.


	2. One

_Hi big brother!!!_

_I was writing to ask what it’s like living with Mr. Wayne!_

_Does he have a cool house? I wish I could be_ ~~_their_~~ _there to. I bet the food is to die for!_

_Remember last year when you got me a milkshake for my 9th birthday? It was so good! I bet you get milkshakes all the time! I'm really_ ~~_gelos_~~ _jealous._

_I can’t wait to see you soon Jay Jay!!!!!!_

_Love,_ ~~_you’re_~~ _your sister,_

_Marinette!!!_

_Ps can you believe I'm gonna be 10 soon?!_

Marinette sealed up her letter with a grin and ran down the street to find the nearest mailbox. Jason had given her all his money before he left to live with Mr. Wayne, so she had enough to send him letters whenever she wanted! She even bought ten stamps and kept them in her pocket at all times, just so she wouldn’t lose them!

Jason told her before he left that it would take about two days to send, so she had to be patient.

But Marinette was bouncing off the walls. She couldn’t wait for the response! 

The only problem was, the letter was going to Wayne Manor but Marinette didn’t exactly have an address that Jason could send a letter back to. She decided that she would save her stamps and go over to the manor and deliver it to him personally.

She skipped there with a grin, hoping she could see her brother.

When she got there she saw the intercom that Jason told her to press when she came around. She jumped up to press it because she was too short, but she couldn’t reach it. She saw a nearby tree and beamed as she climbed onto it. She hung off one of the branches and reached towards the button.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Miss Marinette I presume.” An old man with a funny answered, “Master Todd isn’t available right now, but if you have something for him you can turn it into the box below the intercom.”

Marinette’s smile fell, “My brother isn’t here?” 

In hearing her tone, the elderly man softened, “I’m sorry Miss. I’ll make sure he sees you soon.”

Marinette nodded and let herself drop from the tree. She placed her letter into the box and walked away sadly. 

_Maybe he doesn’t have time for me anymore_ , she thought, _I guess I’m not a very good sister._


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_ July 24, 2016  
Dear Buttercup, _

_ I’m sorry I wasn’t able to see you when you came. I read your letter, and I promise I’ll come for your birthday. Maybe you can come to the manor? It’s nice here, but it would be better with you. I miss you little sister. _

_ I have to tell you something though, I’m going on a trip to try and find my real mom. I found out the woman I thought was my mom wasn’t my mom. I’m leaving soon, but I promise to write and that I’ll be back in time for your birthday. _

_ Love, _

_ Your big brother, Jason _

_ PS: When I come back I’ll get you a big milkshake. _

Marinette opened the letter, there were some words she had trouble reading, but she asked the woman who ran the orphanage she was admitted into. She didn’t really like it, she liked living with Jason more.

Once she found out what Jason’s letter meant and what he had written she felt her stomach drop. He promised to be back in time for her birthday, but she didn’t want him to leave at all!

She knew she was supposed to be happy that he was going to find his mom, his  _ real  _ family.

But she also remembered when they went to get milkshakes together. 

She didn’t remember a lot of their conversation, but she did remember something Jason said as they walked back,  _ “You're the only family I need, Buttercup.” _

Marinette’s eyes watered at the memory and she spent the night in her lumpy bed with swollen eyes. 

Why would Jason lie to her?


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter things will start heating up.  
> Stay tuned

_Dear Jay Jay,_

_Please, please, please don’t go. I don’t want you to go, I’m afraid. You said I was all the family you needed, so why are you going? What if something bad happens on your trip? What if you can’t be back for my birthday?_

_Please Jay Jay. There’s this family who I think wants to take me away. Adopt me. I don’t want to leave you, but I won’t have a choice if you leave me._

_Please don’t go._

_Love,_

_Marinette._

She got help from a bigger kid in the orphanage this time. He corrected her spelling and grammar mistakes. If he cared about what she wrote in the letters he didn’t show it. 

Marinette closed and sealed this envelope, this time putting a stamp on it. She couldn’t go back to the manor again. She wouldn’t have the courage to tell him in person even if Jason was home.

She brushed away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater and quickly ran to the nearest post stop. She threw the letter in and closed the mailbox before she could change her mind. 

She ran back quickly, hoping the people who wanted to adopt her wouldn’t come back.

They were bakers from Paris. One was a short, sweet Asian woman and the other was her intimidating, but kind husband.

They were nice, _too_ nice. Marinette knew from living on the streets that nobody was nice unless they wanted something. She didn’t want to go with them. She didn’t want to leave her brother even if he wanted to leave her.

‘ _No.’_ Marinette decided. If they were coming back she wouldn’t be there.

Marinette turned around on her heels and sprinted off in the other direction. She wasn’t going back. She wouldn’t go back to the orphanage, no one could take her away from her brother.

She held back tears as she ran away to where she and her brother used to live.

She wouldn’t come back till her brother joined her there.


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m v sorry for what is about to happen...

_ Dear Jay Jay, _

_ I ran away from the orphanage. Please don’t tell anybody where I am, but I’m back at our old spot. Please will you come find me there? I just want to talk to you.  _

_ I’ll wait for awhile, but I’m afraid they’re gonna find me, please hurry. _

_ I love you big brother. _

_ Love, _

_ Marinette _

“Awww how sweet.” He said before crumpling up her letter and tearing it apart. “Maybe I should go after her next, once I’m done with you.”

He heard muffled screams and laughed.

“Nah...it wouldn’t be fun enough. I want you to see what I do to her. It’s too bad I can’t bring her here, you could both watch each other die.”

He heard more muffled shouts and rolled his eyes.

“What was that?” He walked over and pulled the duct tape off Jason’s mouth.

“If you hurt her I will-“

Joker scoffed, “You can’t do anything about it. I might not kill her...if you do exactly as I say.”

“What the fuck do you want, clown?!” 

Joker chuckled, “Easy there. I just want you to write one last letter to her.”

Jason narrowed his eyes, “What? Why?”

“Because she’s the last thing you have isn’t she? Don’t worry I’ll mail it for you too, all you have to do is write.”

Joker extended the pen out to Jason, and pulled out a blank paper from his pocket. 

“No.” Jason coughed.

“Fine, I’ll kill her then.” Joker shrugged, beginning to take the pen away.

“Wait.” Jason spluttered, choking up some blood in the process, “I’ll do it, just don’t hurt her.”

Joker grinned wildly, “Good boy. Now just write exactly what I say, Boy Blunder.”


	6. Five

_ Marinette, _

_ I don’t love you. I’ve found my family now, and they’re much better than you. Leave me alone from now on, got it? I have a real sister now, and she’s so much better than you. I don’t need you anymore, you’re useless. _

_ Go jump off a bridge for all I care. Ha ha. If dying is what it takes for you to leave me alone, do it. I won’t cry after you. _

_ Don’t talk to me again, _

_ J _

Marinette read the letter, again and again. It  _ couldn’t  _ be real. She blinked back tears as she folded the letter up. She couldn’t bring herself to destroy it. 

‘ _ I failed you Jason. I’m sorry.’ _

Marinette shoved it into her pocket and walked away from her old hangout spot with Jason.

_ ‘‘Where are we goin’ Jay Jay?” Marinette asked, pulling her dirty pink sleeve from her oversized overalls back onto her shoulder. _

_ “You’re gonna love it, I promise.” Jason said with a grin. He took her hand and started to run.  _

_ Marinette giggled and squealed as she dashed to keep up with Jason. He led her to a deserted area with a large black fence blocking off their path. _

_ Marinette pouted, “What are we supposed to do now?” _

_ Jason grinned and hoisted her onto his shoulders. He carefully positioned her over the fence and let her down in a soft, grassy part. He hiked himself over the fence and jumped down next to her. Taking her hand, he led her to a bench underneath the shade of a tree. _

_ “Marinette, welcome to Robinson Park.” _

_ Marinette grinned, showing off her missing two front teeth, and looked around at the beautiful grassy scenery, “It’s awesome! We should come here all the time!” _

_ Jason laughed and ruffled her hair, “We’ll come anytime you want, little sis.” _

If only that were true.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Dear Jason, _

_ Your last letter hurt me a lot. I’m hoping deep down you didn’t mean it, but I’m going back to the orphanage regardless. I don’t want to be in Gotham anymore. _

_ It reminds me too much of you.  _

_ I know it’s a lost cause, but Jason, if you still care about me, please give me a sign. _

_ Love, _

_ Marinette _

Marinette hoped the stains from her tears would be dry by the time he got the letter. She sat back in her bed in the shared bunk with some of the other kids in the orphanage. What mystical sign was she looking for?

She didn’t really know, herself. 

She sighed and pulled out a little sketchbook Sabine and Tom got her in an attempt to win her over. She put her pencil to paper and realized she was drawing her and Jason.

She ripped it out of her book and crumpled it up. She tossed it into the wastebasket as she climbed down from her bed. With one last look at the crumpled drawing Marinette walked down the stairs to see Sabine and Tom, who said they’d come to see her everyday until they adopted her. 

She missed the chirping of a robin outside of her window.


	8. Seven

_ Dear Jason, _

_ Sabine and Tom adopted me. They’re not that bad, but I still wish I could’ve kept you as my family. _

_ We live in Paris now. I’m learning French. I’m not that good at it yet, but I will be soon! It’s a big change. Not being in Gotham, living in a real house...not being with you. _

_ Anyway, I know you probably don’t want to hear from me, but I just feel like I need to write to you. If you tell me to stop, I will. I promise. _

_ Love, _

_ Marinette _

“Whatcha got there?”

“Nino!” Marinette exclaimed, pulling her letter away from his view and jumping back. She shifted her focus to see Nino and Kim walking towards her.

“Hey Marinette.” Kim said, “So...what is that anyway?” 

“None of your business!” She snapped.

“Woah dudette, chill.” Nino said, folding his arms.

“Yeah, geez. Now I know why they call you the basket case.” 

Nino glared at Kim. Marinette felt her eyes water and she ran off.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Nino flicked Kim on the ear. “Stay there, I’m gonna find her.”

“Marinette?” Nino whispered as he walked into the snowy park. He saw a blur of black and pink rocking on the bench. Marinette was curled into a tiny ball, her face hidden from view. “Dudette...are you okay?” He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure Kim didn’t-“

“Get away from me!” Marinette screamed, shaking violently.

Nino turned on his heels and ran off in fear. 

Marinette stayed on the bench, silently, hearing the whispers in her head. People called her a basket case?

What else did they call her?

Nobody teased her at school or brought up her past...to her face. Now she knew she would never escape from the taunts.

“Marinette...sweetie?”

Marinette loosened herself from her ball, lifting up her head. She wiped away tears from her puffy, red eyes. 

“Sabine?” Marinette whimpered, she glanced to her other side, “Tom?”

“Yes sweetheart, we’re here.”

They embraced her quickly.

They reminded her of Jason’s hugs.

She melted into them.

Maybe everything would be okay after all.


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the least depressing chapter you’ll have until we get to the 👏 main 👏 plot 👏

_ Jason, _

_ You taught me a poem once. _

_ “Hope is the thing with feathers _

_ That perches in the soul. _

_ And sings the tune _

_ Without the words, _

_ and never stops at all.” _

_ I think I finally understand it. _

_ And my hope won’t die because I know one day I’ll see you again. _

_ Even if it’s only in my dreams. _

_ Love, _

“Marinette!” Miss Bustier snapped, causing Marinette’s head to jerk up from her paper, “Did you listen to anything I said?”

“Sorry Miss Bustier,” Marinette said, pushing her letter to the side discreetly, “It won’t happen again.”

Miss Bustier frowned, but then quickly plastered a fake smile on her face, “Okay, Marinette. Please pay more attention next time.”

The bluenette nodded and for once was glad nobody sat next to her. She was able to take the letter out again, sign her name, and seal it before Bustier noticed.

With a sigh, Marinette sat back in her seat and daydreamed the rest of class about seeing Jason again.


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *out of breath* only twenty one more to go *dies*

_ Dear Jason, _

_ Recently, I met the bane of my existence AKA Chloe Bourgeois. She’s the mayor’s daughter and a total brat. I bet you meet lots of people like her now that you live with your fancy socialite father. Who knows, maybe you became one of them.  _

_ Chloe is rude and controlling. She basically has the whole class under her thumb, even the teacher. Back when we were siblings I bet you would’ve hated her too.  _

_ I’m the only one she doesn’t have leverage over, so she makes fun of me anytime she can. It doesn’t bother me too much, I’ve learned how to toughen up because deep down: nothing can hurt more than you hurt me. _

_ —Marinette _

Chloe waltzed up to Marinette, looking extra smug, “Well, well, well Dupain-Chang, a little birdie told me that you used to be street trash in Gotham City. I thought you reeked of poverty.”

Marinette snapped her book shut, “Are you done?”

Chloe faltered, “Wait why aren’t you—Ugh! This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” She pulled at her hair and sashayed away.

Marinette cracked a small smile and opened her book again. She felt her anger dissipate quickly. She almost lost control for a second—writing that letter, it wasn’t a great idea.

She took a deep breath and remembered she was the master of her own emotions. Feeling hurt too much. She didn’t want to be hurt again.


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I been binge watching Danny Phantom for the first time this week? Yes  
> Am I on Phantom Planet now? Yes  
> Am I afraid because I know the phandom hates it? Yesssssss  
> Was this chapter delayed because I’m watching it and got distracted? ...maybe

_ Dear Jason, _

_ I met someone today. At first, he seemed like he was a real jerk—he’s even friends with Chloe—you know that bully I mentioned before, in my last letter—but I realized that he’s actually a pretty good guy. _

_ He lent me his umbrella when it started raining after school. _

_ His name is Adrien Agreste. He’s the son of my favorite fashion designer. I hope I get to talk to him more, he’s funny, nice,  _ _~~so cute~~ ,  _ _ sweet, and generous.  _

_ He taught me that to see the good in everyone. I may not be able to tell at first, but everyone has some good deep inside. _

_ Which is why I need to apologize. I wasn’t fair to you in my last letter. I know you’re still the same kind Jason I knew.  _

_ I met a new friend recently, her name is Alya. In a way she reminds me of you; she is honest and has a heart of gold. _

_ No matter what has happened in the past, I can’t deny that you’ll always be my brother. _

_ Some...crazy things are happening in Paris right now. I’ve had to do some dangerous things. I don’t have insurance that I’ll live because of the danger I have to face, but I have to do it anyway. I want you to know that no matter what happens to me, I want you to be happy, big brother. _

_ With love, _

_ Marinette _

“Hello there M’lady.” Chat said as he landed on the roof next to her, “What’s up?”

“Nothing really Chat...I just…” She looked down at her lap. Her happy and confident facade disappeared as her mouth shifted downwards and her eyes looked misty. She looked like she was in another world for a second. Then she curled in on herself, making herself smaller and smaller. 

“What?” He asked, a worried expression taking over his features. He moved closer to her. “You know you can tell me anything, Ladybug.”

“It’s just…” Marinette sighed, fidgeting with her yo-yo, “You know what we do everyday is dangerous, right?”

Chat softened a bit, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Everytime we go out there there’s a chance we might not come back.” Marinette shifted her head, forcing herself to look Chat in the eyes. His green eyes filled with sorrow, and Ladybug realized in flash— _ he had lost someone before. _

Chat blinked back tears, “I know.”

Marinette bit her lip, “Sometimes I wonder...is it worth it?”

“It is M’lady.” Chat said, “It’s for the good of Paris.”

“I know.” Marinette whispered, “I’m just scared.”

“My home life...it isn’t great. I’m constantly scared. I have to be perfect all the time and it’s hard. This—“ He motioned to the Paris skyline, “This is thrilling to me. We risk death all the time, I know we do, but everytime we come out here I feel alive. When we started this I felt alive for the first time I had in...I don’t know how long.”

“B-but aren’t you afraid you’ll fail? I’ve...I’ve failed so many times in my life. I’m reminded of it constantly. I don’t think I could live with another failure, even if we make it out alive on the battlefield.” Marinette leaned in closer to Chat. The feline gave her a sad smile and put an arm around her.

“We won’t fail. I know we won’t.” He squeezed her hand, “I’m sorry you feel like you’ve failed, I know the feeling myself, but we can’t let the fear of failure stop us. Why do you feel you failed?”

Marinette tensed, “I-I...I used to have a brother.” She cleared her throat, “We were inseparable even though we weren’t related by blood. O-one day he told me he was going...going to find his real family. The next thing I know...the next thing I know he told me he didn’t need me anymore. I failed as a sister.”

“I failed too.” He whispered in her ear, “I failed as a son. My mom...my mom…”

Chat felt the tears roll down his cheeks. Ladybug lifted his chin up, “I’m sorry Chaton.”

She hugged him tightly, and he hugged back, something they both needed. Chat burrowed his head into her hair, and nudged it in a cat like manner. Ladybug squeezed him tighter, choking on a small sob. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Taking in his warmth, she let herself stop shaking. Her tears stopped falling.

Chat pulled away, his hands trembling.

“You understand M’lady, for the first time I feel like someone really does. So you need to know: I don’t do it for everyone down there. I don’t do it for the citizens of the city.”

“So...why do you do it?”

Chat looked off into the distance wistfully. A smile curved onto his face, “I do it for someone I used to know.” He turned to her, “How ‘bout you?”

Marinette placed her hand inside Chat’s and pulled herself closer to his chest. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and whispered in his ear, “Yeah...me too.”

_ “ _ **_Everything I ever did, I did it all for you.”_ **

**_—Dear Evan Hansen_ **

  
  



	12. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot begins...

_Dear Jason,_

_I talked with my partner last night and I need to get this out._

_Just recently I’ve taken on the alter ego Ladybug in order to fight the terrorist Hawkmoth. It’s not easy, but I have magic protecting me and only I can purify akumas._

_It’s really stressful not being able to tell_ ~~_Maman and Papa_~~ _Sabine and Tom._

_I needed to tell someone._

_I know you don’t respond to my letters anymore, but I’m so lost. I’ve never done this kind of thing before. Being a hero is harder than you could ever imagine. You would be so much better at it than I am._

_This huge responsibility has been placed on me and I didn’t even get a say. I never wanted to be a hero._

_I have a partner who makes it better though, his name is Chat Noir. We can’t know each other’s identities, but even though I don’t know who he is I sometimes feel like he’s the only one who understands me._

_I think with Alya, Chat, Nino and Adrien maybe my year—and my superheroing—won’t be so bad after all._

_I know I’m not supposed to share my identity, but I trust you. Tikki gave me the okay, I didn’t think she would, but she seems to know something I don’t…_

_I’m scared to be a hero, but maybe I can do it. I really hope I get to see you one last time in case my responsibilities don’t pan out the way Paris wants._

_Love,_

_Marinette_

“How do you do it?” Chat asked one evening after patrol. Marinette raised a brow and cocked her head to the side in confusion. “How do you deal with not being with your brother?”

Ladybug let out a dry, humorless chuckle, “Not well, I can tell you that.”

Chat’s shoulders sagged and his ears flopped down slightly. He looked away from her for a minute. 

Marinette rubbed the back of her neck, she hadn’t meant to make him sad, “I-I write to him. I send letters to his address. He never responds to them, but it helps me. I feel like I can confide in him for anything even if we’re worlds apart and even if he doesn’t feel the same.”

Chat’s ears perked up, “What do you say in your letters M’lady?”

Marinette shrugged, “How my day is going. I talk about people I’ve met, things I’ve done. Normal things I’d say in a conversation.”

He smiled wistfully, “Thanks M’lady.”

“I don’t want to pry,” Marinette said uneasily, “But is this...about your mom?”

“Yeah.” Chat sighed, “I miss her so much, and I just don’t know what to do anymore, but really, thank you Ladybug. I’m gonna try writing to her.”

Marinette squeezed his hand, “Anytime Chaton, and if it makes you feel any better...I know she’d be proud of you.”

Chat cracked a tiny smile, “I know your brother is proud of you.”

~ ~ ~

“Hey Marinette!” Adrien grinned as he walked into DuPont. Marinette’s eyes went wide.

“H-hey Adrien there! I mean—Hey there Adrien!”

Adrien smiled and let out a laugh, “How’s it going?”

“G-good. Sooo good.” Marinette plastered a smile on her face as she waved at him. Adrien gave her a small wave back as he chuckled with amusement.

“Well, catch you later then.” He said before moving to his seat.

“How did that go?” Marinette asked.

Alya shook her head with a smirk as she placed her hand on Marinette’s shoulder, “Oh girl.”

Marinette trained her gaze on Adrien. His shoulders were tensed up and he was crumpling something in his hands. Even from behind him, Marinette could tell he wasn’t happy.

“A-Adrien?” Marinette stammered. Adrien looked back at her, anger flashed across his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with sunshine. “I was wondering...well you just unhappy looked. I mean-“

“It’s okay Marinette.” Adrien said, “I’m a little upset, but it’s nothing too big. I’m just having trouble writing.”

“Oh!” Marinette perked up, “Well I can help you!”

“No!” Adrien exclaimed, a little too quickly. After seeing the look of hurt on his friend’s face he mentally kicked himself, “Sorry Marinette, it’s just...it’s a little personal.”

“It’s okay! No problem!” 

“Thanks for understanding, you’re such a good friend.” Adrien grinned before walking off to his next class.

Marinette groaned and murmured, “Yeah, friend.” She caught a glimpse of his journal, the one’s he was tearing pages out of.

“Adrien! Wait! You forgot your-“

As Marinette scrambled to pick the journal up she tripped over the steps and her face landed squarely into an open page of the book.

She didn’t mean to read it.

Really she didn’t.

But it happened anyway.

Her eyes widened. 

That meant!

That meant she had just gotten herself into the biggest mess she’d ever made.


	13. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m posting so late today, I ran out of motivation when I was writing yesterday

_ Dear mom, _

_ My partner Ladybug gave me some good advice to start writing to you.  _ ~~_ UGH! I don’t know what to say! Why can’t this be easier?!?! _ ~~

“M-my partner Ladybug?!?!” Marinette whispered-shouted under her breath. It was probably the hundredth time she’d read the letter that Adrien—Chat had written. “Tikki, what do I do?!?!” She asked, opening up her purse. Tikki zipped out and looked around the desolated classroom cautiously.

“You aren’t supposed to know each other’s identities.” Tikki began, “We are supposed to go to Master Fu and he’ll-he’s supposed to take away your miraculous...but Marinette you are one of the best holders I’ve ever had, the fight against Hawkmoth is almost won, I can feel it. I don’t think we should go to him.”

“You want to hide something from the guardian?!” Marinette spluttered in disbelief.

Tikki nodded firmly, “I fear with the miraculous in any other hands Hawkmoth may not be defeated as soon—or at all.”

Marinette’s eye twitched, her breathing went heavy, “What am I supposed to do around Adrien?!?!”

“You can’t let him know you know Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed, “You have to act natural...so a big stuttering mess.”

Marinette glared at her kwami, “This is serious Tikki! I don’t know what I’m gonna do when I see him next—whether he’s Chat or he’s Adrien!”

Tikki paused for a moment, “I think you should write to your brother about this. I think it’ll help you calm down.”

“...but he already knows my identity, as much as I love him do you think it’s a good idea to entrust him with another?”

“Marinette,” Tikki said uneasily, “Your brother…”

“What?”

“Uhm your brother is trustworthy I’m sure.” Tikki said carefully.

Marinette blinked, “O-Okay. I’ll write to him when I get home. In the meantime, what should I do with Adrien’s journal?”

“You can’t let him know you saw it. Then he might wonder if you know his identity. I suggest putting it in Miss Bustier’s lost and found, that way no one will know you found it and he’ll be able to get it back right after lunch.”

Marinette took a deep breath in, “Okay. Okay. I can do this. As soon as we get home I’m writing to Jason...this is just too much.”

Tikki patted Marinette on the shoulder, “I know Marinette. I’m sorry. Being a hero is already a big burden, and now this...but I’m always here for you.”

“T-thanks Tikki.”

~ ~ ~

_ Dear Jason, _

_ Today has been insane. Adrien, the sweet boy at my school, he’s...well I found out he’s my partner, Chat Noir. _

_ I have no clue what to do. I have to keep my own identity a secret already, plus all the other temporary heroes’ identities as well, I don’t know if I can keep another secret… _

_ I feel like I’m cracking from all this pressure, but I’m hoping things will get better. _

_ I’m sorry this letter is so short, I just have a lot on my mind. _

_ Love, _

_ Marinette _


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s another late chapter. I actually had it written out this time, I’ve just been playing Final Fantasy 15 today and forgot to update 😅

_ Dear Jason, _

_ Well it looks like an old ‘friend’ of mine is back. I honestly cannot stand her. Her name is Lila Rossi and she’s an exchange student. She came to our class a while back, but didn’t stay for a long time. I never told you because she brings out the worst in me. I get so upset around her. Even though I don’t know if you read my letters I’m still selfish enough to leave her out—I don’t want you to see who I can be sometimes… _

_ Anyway, now that she’s here to stay I need to vent. Everyone loves her because she lies to manipulate everyone. She threatened me and she is set on making my life a living hell. _

_ I’m almost certain she’s working somehow with Hawkmoth too, she causes so many akumas and becomes one, herself, a lot too. _

_ Between her and Chloe I’m not sure how much more of this I can take. _

_ Adrien knows that Lila is lying, but I’m afraid to talk to him. Ever since I found out his identity I’ve kinda sorta been avoiding him. I’m so afraid he’ll find out that I know his, or find out my own. _

_ There are so many secrets I have to keep, and to be honest, I think I’m no better than Lila sometimes—I lie to everyone I meet and everyone I love. _

_ You’re the only one I don’t have to lie, or pretend with Jason. _

_ I hope you read these. I hope you’ll respond. I’m so sick of everything, I need my big brother. _

_ Please you helped me all the time. Please help me one more time. _

_ I know...I know you said you don’t need me anymore, but I need  _ you.

_ Love, _

_ Marinette _

“Well, well, well Marinette.” Lila smirked as she passed by Marinette in the bathroom.

“What do you want, Lila?” Marinette asked in the sweetest tone possible.

Lila shrugged, “Oh nothing. I just heard from the grapevine that you used to live in Gotham. I heard you lived on the streets too.”

Marinette held her ground and folded her arms, “And?”

Lila smiled and leaned into Marinette, whispering in her ear, “Chloe may not have told anyone about your past, but I will. This is your last warning, Marinette. You don’t want to mess with me.”

“I’m not ashamed of my past, Lila. Do what you want.”

“Oh, I’m sure you're not ashamed of your past, but I know your brother is ashamed of you.” Lila said smugly.

Marinette’s anger flared up, “How do you-“

“I have my ways, Marinette. Watch your step, war is a carefully crafted game, and I  _ never  _ lose.”


End file.
